


Nine Times

by ChewingstonChew



Series: the things we could have been [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Historical References, Hurt, M/M, Memory Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewingstonChew/pseuds/ChewingstonChew
Summary: Nine kisses India has given over the course of his life.





	Nine Times

**Author's Note:**

> Abinaashjot is the human name used for the Bangladesh OC here, who once again belongs to my dearest dutchscilly~~

 

**Indus**

The first time she kissed him was the last time. She kneeled down, brushed away a stray strand before kissing his forehead. It’s soft, and quick, and barely lasts for a second. But the kiss remained, even after time took her name, her identity, her memory away from him.

* * *

 

**Sri Lanka**

The kiss is small, and closed. He sees a flash of anger, confusion, before it smolders into mild irritation. They both smile in front of the king and the nobles. As soon as they leave the throne room, her face remains polite and courteous as she socks him in the gut.

 

* * *

 

**Iran**

Their lips tastes like wine. Or maybe it’s him, both of them were less than sober. He’s only filled with an expanding desire to find out what the rest of her tastes like. The sound of the scholars debating and pages turning fades into the background.

 

* * *

 

**Portugal**

It was an impulsive decision. He was so tired of that odd creature wringing his hands and gaping his mouth over every “strange” thing or another. So he shuts him up by grabbing his face and pressing their lips together. Afonso sputters, affronted at this sacrilegious display of affection. He only winks and laughs.

 

* * *

 

**England**

He heard whispers of what they were doing, what they were doing to him, to his brothers and sisters and siblings. But he reassures himself that Arthur is nothing. That he was only a tiny island with some amusing toys, only a conqueror that came and went like the seasons. But when he mockingly kisses his eggshell white hand, a wave shudders through him. He smells like acrid smoke and metal. He smells like death.

 

* * *

 

**China**

He had seen better days. And Yao had seen better days. His glazed eyes barely blink when their lips touch, and Yao’s thin hand weakly clenches around his. It feels unfair. It feels awful. But in a new age where he is nothing, it’s the only familiar thing. And that’s everything.

 

* * *

 

**Pakistan**

The kiss on the cheek hides so much. It’s supposed to be happy. It’s supposed to be joyous. But he can only think about how he saw this coming, from the moment he saw the little girl in the dirt and clumsily held her to his chest. And how it all ends here. Her eyes darken as she roughly turns away, refusing to look at him.

 

* * *

 

**Bangla**

The truth is Abinaashjot isn’t her, and she isn’t Abinaashjot. Still, as he brushes his hair away and kisses his bandaged forehead, he can’t help but wish that he was. Abinaashjot stiffens against the gesture, and the centuries old scent of blood and resentment intensifies.

* * *

 

**Russia**

He’s surprised when he realizes how cool his lips are. Yao never told him that. Ivan closes his eyes, and he does too. The kiss is full of expectation, hope, that something can come out of this. Ivan’s hand grasps for his, and he hesitates, before he slowly lets their fingers lace together.

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly this is no where as concise and as quick as china's but I think this definitely did help me get a firmer grasp on india's character, so i hope next time i write him I can write him better!!!!  
> Iran: I headcanon Iran to be intersex and genderfluid, which is why their pronouns change here  
> Bangla: india u need to stop comparing ur siblings to each other this is just bad parenting


End file.
